The Entity
by zigyy553
Summary: Lloyd and Anna were never found by Dirk. When Forcystus manages to get to them after she falls off the cliff, Lloyd becomes the bearer of the Angelus Project. Raised under desians, what life will the swordsmen lead? That's really up to him. Colloyd.
1. Only Human

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS

Well, this has been bugging me. So I'll get it started. (I have ADD, sorry)

To my understanding, Kvar made up the Angelus Project, and applied it to Anna who was at the Iselia ranch. That's what I'll go by.

I was wondering if I should have let he Desians have him, of Cruxis. I decided Desians.

Also, I will be making references to the upcoming sequel, _Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World_ for the Wii. Curse you price of the Wii! You're too expensive! (and hard to find)

This is AU and people might be kind of OOC. Sorry.

Let the heads roll…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"How sad…oh well, that's what she gets for trying to escape. What is the status of the boy?" said a green haired man.

"Stable, Lord Forcystus, he suffered minor wounds. What are your orders?" asked another man, one dressed in basic Desian uniform.

The one known as Forcystus, a half-elf, looked back at the woman's dead body. She had been killed after she was turned into a monster and was struck down by someone, they had yet to find out who, and just arrived to hear her dieing words. "Take her exsphere and attach to the boy. It can still grow, but it needs to feed off of someone of the same blood." Giving is men the order, he went back up to the ranch. "Lloyd Irving…why do I get the feeling there's more than meets the eye to you?" and with that, he walked back in the ranch.

10 years later

"Lloyd! Get your ass back here!" yelled a female Desian who was chasing a laughing teen. When he had been brought back the ranch ten years ago, the young boy had been placed under her care, with orders to be his nurse until he was seven, but then he had shown an odd skill with the exsphere attached to him. Then, under Forcystus' orders, they attached a Key Crest to it.

"Come on, Demma! You're no fun!" shouted the thirteen year old, who was laughing around the outside of the inner part of the ranch, earning a few sweat drops from the prisoners there and glares from the Desians.

With a battle cry, Demma jumped into the air and landed right on the boy, making him fall onto his chest while she sat on his back. "Give up?"

"Fine."

Smirking, she got up and helped the human up, before walking back into the base.

Lloyd looked around at the people who glaring at him, giving a warm smile to the prisoners, before looking at the gate. He couldn't remember how he got here, only that Lord Forcystus had saved him from something.

With a sigh, he walked back into the base, it was time to practice with his swords.

3 years later

"And why am I being shipped off to Pronyma's ranch again?" asked Lloyd as he sat in front of Forcystus, who had become a father figure to him over the 13 years. "I don't see how it'll my lord."

"Since Pronyma is always helping out Lord Yggdrasil, no one is there to run the ranch besides inferior beings that think they deserve to be a desian. She doesn't want that, so she has asked me to send someone to run it in her place." Said the half-elf, leaning back in his chair.

The two were in his office, a rather big one. Lloyd was sitting across from him, arms crossed, legs crossed, and quirking an eyebrow at him while Forcystus stared at him with one eye.

"You can tell I don't want to go."

"Think of it as a birthday present."

"My birthday is in 5 months."

"Happy early birthday."

"My lord, why me?"

Forcystus sighed before running his hand through his hair. "Lloyd, I have raised you when I could since you were three. I know you like the back of my hand. But, you're the only one I trust for this job. Even though you are a human, you're like a son to me, understand that?"

Lloyd closed his eyes before standing up and heading for the door. Hesitating at the door, he said, "I'll be going tomorrow then." Then he left out the door.

Forcystus let out another sigh. Lloyd was the strongest at the ranch next to him. The boy had changed from the young boy that he found at the cliff. That boy's eyes were full of life and happiness. These eyes were cold, opening up only to he and when he was at Demma's grave.

Demma had been killed when they were on a raid on a village for more people. She had been run through by a guard, and her body was brought back to the ranch, where she buried in the back with the other few that had died. Lloyd's eyes had died that day. Demma had raised him since he was three, and always stood next to him. That was two years ago.

"You'll be great Lloyd, that I can promise you."

1 and a half years later

"Survey the data from the gate surveillance system!" Forcystus said as he looked down the cliff to Iselia. Somebody had come to the ranch, and was talking to a prisoner when that very prisoner was found. One of his men had told him about this, how when they looked out side, no one was there, and that they were punishing the old woman for slacking off when fireballs hit them. Then, they jumped down the cliff.

"No human can make that kinda a jump besides Lloyd, but he's in Triet. Plus, he sucks at casting magic that's at novice level. Also, there's no village or civilization besides that dwarf further on and Iselia…that dwarf never comes near here so that leaves Iselia. Now, all I need is the culprit's body appearance…" said the Grand Cardinal before heading back in. He had plans to make.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sir, it appears that Iselia has just been attacked by Lord Forcystus because they broke the non-aggression treaty." Said a desian that kneeled before a Lloyd.

Lloyd was sitting on a throne in the Triet Ranch, the one that belonged to Pronyma, as he stared at the kneeling person. His blades were next to the throne, leaning against an arm rest, while he supported his chin with his hand. His brown hair was longer, it fell a tad bit over his left eye and he had his left ear pierced twice. He was wearing a black over coat with no sleeves and nothing under it that had the design of a cross on the back. He was also wearing white pants that were quite loose, allowing him to move freely and use his flexibility to its best. On his hands were fingerless black gloves with the exsphere attached to the right one. He wore red and black boots that had the ends of the pants cover them till it came to his heel. "Stand up, I can tell you don't like kneeling before a human. So, Forcystus has finally mad his move…well then, it's time to start mine. I want you to start monitoring who comes in and out of Triet. If you see someone suspicious, notify me immediately, understood?" he said, standing up and picking up his twin blades, and setting outside for Triet.

"Yes my lord."

"Chosen…bah, just a fool's title…" murmured Lloyd, walking to the oasis in the desert, Triet.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Four figures walked down a beaten path towards the desert as they saw the vast sand dunes before them.

"Raine, do we seriously have to walk through this?" asked Genis, complaining to his sister.

Genis had ran to join the group, which was comprised of Collette Brunel, the Chosen of Mana, and mercenary Kratos Aurion, and his sister Raine Sage, after an attack had been launched on the village of Iselia by a half elf named Forcystus, who was saying that they had broken the non aggression treaty and this was their punishment. Then, the half elf demanded for him, and sent a transformed Marble at him, but she didn't like that, and turned around and gave Forcystus a wound that caused them to retreat. He was then banished.

"Didn't I tell you no complaining? And yes, we will have to if we want to get to the seal of fire." Raine said, "I swear, Genis, you maybe smart, but you can be very forgetful…"

"It's alright Professor. Since it's a desert, we'll probably just get tired so Genis is wondering how we'll manage to traverse the whole thing, right?" asked Collette, looking at the shorter boy.

"Yeah, sure." Genis said, a dead pan looking expression on his face. "Keep believing that…"

"Be careful, this is Desian territory. Triet doesn't have a non aggression treaty with the nearby ranch, so if we encounter anything or anyone, be prepared." Alerted Kratos, as he began scanning the area.

Two hours later, there was still no attack and the group had reached Triet.

"First thing we should do is collect information. Kratos, if you could search the east section and I'll search the west. Genis, search the north with Collette, we can't let her be alone." said Raine, walking over to the shops and asking questions to passing people while Kratos entered the inn.

"Alright then, Collette, let go." Genis said, walking to the north side of the desert village.

The duo went around asking people about a seal of fire, or anything that could be related to it and still got the same answer, no

Then they approached a tent with a eye and a pyramid on it.

"Excuse me." Said a man that walked out of the tent, his arm resting on one of the swords at his sides. "I'm in a hurry." He said, before going around Genis, who had walked into him, and continuing on his way.

"Ugh, what's his problem? Also, who in the world where's a sleeveless over coat with this sun? White pants, I understand, but black? Seriously…" mumbled Genis, standing up again.

Stepping inside the tent, then motioning Collette to come in, Genis looked around while Collette asked the woman the question.

"Oh, I know what you're looking for, but it'll cost you. 100 gald." said the fortune teller, holding out her hand.

"What? That's expensive…we'll be right back." said Genis, leaving the tent and dragging Collette with him.

"Raine! I found someone that might know where the seal is!" called Geni as he ran over to his sister, Collette right behind him and Kratos walking over to them.

"Where?"

"In a tent on the north side, but she wants payment for the information."

This was when they noticed Kratos heading into the north side and begin looking for a tent.

When all the members of the group finally arrived with him, they al entered the tent, asking about the information again.

"Got a 100 gald?"

"We will pay you if the information is beneficial or not." replied Kratos, glaring at the 'fortune' teller."

"The ruins are to the south of here." She said, holding out her hand. "There's an oracle stone that acts as the opening lock to the seal."

"And how is this information liable?" asked Kratos.

"Because the man that left before those two came in was talking about it and how the Chosen was heading for the seal of fire, which he said was in the ruins."

Handing the woman the money, Kratos walked out of the tent then looked at the others that followed him. "Genis, Collette, what did this man look like?"

"Well, he was wearing a black sleeveless over coat with nothing under it, white baggy pants, had two swords strapped to his waist, had brown hair that fell over his left eye, and was as tall as Raine, and had brown eyes. Why?"

The group entered a silence as they waited for Kratos' reply.

"That man you encountered is no older than Collette by than a few months. The only human ever to run a Desian human ranch, Triet human ranch runner Lloyd Irving. He is with the Desians. Rumor has it, he was raised in the Iselia by Grand Cardinal Forcystus." said Kratos, heading back to the inn.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lloyd Irving was walking around in the front, well, more like behind the gate but outside the building, looking over the humans and the desians. The information he had left the fortune teller would drive them right into his hands. All he had to do was head for the Triet ruins tomorrow; they would no doubt be weary from traveling today.

"I can't belive Lord Forcystus! Putting an inferior being in charge of ranch!" said a watchman of the ranch to his friend.

"I know! We should be the ones in charge of this place! This just proves that Lord Forcystus is a filthy human lover!"

This was where Lloyd intervened. "I'm sure that if you have something to say, you can say it to my face."

"Lord Lloyd! Uh-I-uh…"

"So you think I'm an inferior being?"

"N-no sir!"

"But you just said I was."

"N-no I didn't sir!"

"Don't deny it!" Lloyd finally yelled, gaining the attention of nearby humans and desians. "You call me an inferior being then deny it when I heard and when I'm right in front of you?!" Grabbing the desians head, Lloyd lifted him into the air his eyes in a maddening glare.

This was when the other watch man, who was scared to do anything, tried to help his friend. He drew his blade and attempted to run Lloyd through. Key word being attempted.

Lloyd could hear the blade being drawn, moved his free hand, his left, to his left sword, drew quickly, then pushed it behind him, impaling the desian.

"And you…don't think I've forgotten about you…and, just because I use swords doesn't mean I can't fight with my hands…" Lloyd said, speaking to the desian in his grasp. "Beast!"

Blood splattered everywhere as the technique ripped through the man's head, letting hi drop from Lloyd's grasp. "Someone clean this up." Lloyd said finally, walking towards the gate to the open desert. He had ruins to get to.

"Chosen…die by my hand."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: There you have it. The first chapter of 'The Entity' my first ToS fic.

I seriously cant think of anything for STMB, but I promise it will be updated within the week.

**If you have any ideas for pairings, let me know. So far, I'm thinking along the lines of either LloydSheena, ZelosLloyd (Just flirting, no wrong ideas yaoi fans), LloydRaine (I want to see this done), GenisPresea**.


	2. Bloodlust on the Rise

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS.

Slpeee!!!

I got a couple reviews asking about the 'Irving' part of Lloyd's name…

So I came up with a good idea! (Or lame excuse, however you want to look at it.)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

When the Chosen's group of four reached the entrance to the Triet ruins, Raine went into 'ruin mode' before asking Colette to place her hand on the oracle tablet.

"Ah! I was right! This really is the seal of fire!" exclaimed the ruin maniac.

"We mustn't linger. I have a sinking feeling." Said Kratos, walking into the ruins.

The group followed the mercenary into the ruins, preparing themselves for whatever they must face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lloyd arrived at the opened entrance to the seal as he looked around. They had either gotten here early and left or gotten here early and were still inside.

If it was the latter, they were in trouble.

Smirking slightly, he walked down into Eftreet's territory.

When he reached the bottom of the staircase, he looked around. He couldn't see the chosen's group, so they must have been further in. Walking further, he noticed Fire elements and fire warriors and a couple of brown pots. Mere weaklings.

Taking a right, he noticed a chest, but ignored it. If they didn't open it, it was probably a mimic.

Walking through the archway, he saw various flames lit and platforms raised and a couple of annihilated monsters.

Smirking, Lloyd walked up the platform, until he came to a warp portal, and an empty antidote bottle.

"Yep, they were here…" Lloyd said before taking the portal to Martel knows were.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

When the Chosen's group arrived at the seal room, Raine once again went into 'ruin mode'.

But before that, Kratos, Colette, and Genis all walked up to the alter until they heard…

"This room! It's completely made out of-"

"Magitechnology of the Kharlan era. The alter is made of magitechnology that keeps the summon spirit awake or asleep, depending on the status of the world." Came a voice from over near the warp portal.

Four heads snapped in that direction as they came face to face with a black overcoated, white pant wearing, boot wearing, Lloyd Irving.

"So nice to see that I caught you all before you awakened the seal…" Lloyd said, looking at the group before letting his eyes rest on Colette. "And I take it you are the Chosen of Mana?"

This was where Kratos stood in front of Colette, drawing his sword, Genis readying a spell, and Raine pulling out her staff. "And if she is?" Kratos said, edge lacing his words.

Lloyd merely smirked as he stepped closer, tauntingly, "Then I'm afraid you must die, Chosen."

Drawing his blades, Lloyd rushed at them, until Kratos met him halfway. "Chosen! Activate the seal, quickly!"

Colette didn't waste anytime. She turned around, got in her knees, and began praying, when the seal began emitting a strange light.

Lloyd jumped back from Kratos, and focused on the light, as did the purple clad man.

Then, to the surprise of everyone, three monsters came out of the seal and lunged for the Chosen, only for Genis to push her out of the way. "Colette, run!" shouted the small boy, closing his eyes as the largest beast began closing its jaws around him.

Then, gasps were heard, a clang sound echoed through the halls, and Genis didn't feel any pain.

"I will not let the kin of the one who saved be harmed, brat. Beast!" shouted Lloyd as he held his blades to the giants teeth as the blue entity shot out of his blades and into its mouth, squeezing a cry of pain out of it. "I'm not done!" Lloyd shouted, pushing the writhing monster of his blades. Rushing at the beast, he jumped into the air. "Tempest!"

Blood spurted everywhere as the boy cut along the beast back, landing behind it.

"Demon Fang!" shouted Kratos, sending the shockwave at the thing, before blocking another attack from one of the smaller attackers.

Raine stood there, in shock, at the desian. He could've let her little brother die and have less to worry about, but rather, he saved him, and pushed the thing back. "Why…would he?"

Lloyd then marked his next opponent, another one of the things, and ran after, catching it off guard, and using a swarm of sword rains on it, impaling it quite nicely a number of times. "Hmph. Weaklings."

Turning his attention back to the smaller boy, he looked him over and noticed he had only gotten a scratch from falling, and that the mercenary was dealing with the other smaller beast, the older 'elf' was staring at him in shock, and when he looked at the Chosen…

She blushed for some weird reason.

Noticing this was the best time to get rid of her, he smirked and ran at her.

"Die, Chosen!"

Kratos, turned finished off his opponent, noticing that the boy was charging at Colette, sent a demon fang at him, forcing him to block.

Glaring, Lloyd said, "Do you earnestly think you can beat me?"

"Get the Chosen!" shouted a voice as another half-elf enterd the alter room, shooting an electric ball at Lloyd's exposed back. "If you lot want to get out of here alive, I suggest you follow me." Botta said, running out of the seal room, leaving Lloyd there, unconscious.

Or so they thought.

"D-damn it, Renegades! Fucking bastard!" cursed Lloyd, feeling him self slipping into unconsciousness. _'Damn it...I refuse to be stopped here! Not after I've come this far! Move, body, move!"_

It didn't move.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The group and Botta and his men escaped the ruins, leaving the man there with the beast that they had ignored.

"Botta, correct? You were the one that attacked the Chosen at the temple of Martel." Kratos said, as if stating a fact.

"Yes, I was."

"But if you were trying to kill her, why would you save her?"

Botta did not reply, but rather turned away from them and began walking away. Hesitating, he told them, "The desians from the Triet ranch will b on their way here, Lloyd no doubt sent out a signal of where he was. I suggest you leave."

"I see. Chosen, are you harmed?" asked Kratos, facing Colette as Botta and his goons left.

Shaking her head, Raine then said, "Well then, Let's continue on our way. We don't know when the desians will come so it's best we take our leave now." She said, walking away from the ruins. "We'll come back tomorrow."

As the group began to leave, Genis thought, _'Why would he save me?'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A groan came out of Lloyd's throat as he began to stir from the abyss of unconsciousness. Taking in his surroundings, he realized that he was in the hospital wing of the Triet ranch.

'_They must have found me…'_

"Master Lloyd! You're awake!" shouted a nurse, running over to his side top push him back down, after he began clutching his midsection. "Your wounds haven't healed, you musn't try to get up. The beast that was found next to you was also brought back. Orders, sir?"

Lloyd was panting, while clutching his bandaged midsection. Oh, he would make the Renegades pay. Oh yes, he would make them PAY. "I want a full surveillance on Triet and 24-hour watch on the ruins. Also, assemble me a team of five men. I'm marching on the Renegade base." Ordered the young man.

"But sir, your wounds-"

"DO IT NOW!"

The nurse scrambled to do as her commander said as he shakily stood up, and walked over to the closet thqat was in the wing. Pulling out his clothes, he threw them on when a voice caught his attention.

"You know, you force your self way too much."

"Virgil, can I help you?"

Lloyd turned to face one of his elite commanders at the Triet ranch. His long bluish hair was down, and his vest was open, revealing scars and a muscular build. He had sparkling green eyes, and was wearing a pair of khaki pants, with purple designs on them that traced an 'X' as they wrapped around his legs. He stood a good 6'2, making him one of the tallest at the ranch, besides Noro, another elite. A scimitar was strapped to the right side of his waist, and he wore a gauntlet that led from the fingertips of his right hand to his elbow. He had lost that portion of his arm some time ago, long before Lloyd came to the ranch.

"I hear that your leading an assault on the Renegades, mind is I join?" he asked, smirking.

"You'll follow us anyways, so suit yourself." His commander said, throwing on his over coat before walking pas the taller man.

"Heh…"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Raine put her head in her hands as she closed her eyes. Today had been a stressful day. First, she encounters a desian who saves her little brother and put himself in danger for his sake, then it turns out that the people that attacked the Martel temple weren't desians at all.

The woman let out a sigh, before looking at her little brother, sleeping peacefully on one of the beds at the Triet inn. It was well pass midnight, and she knew it.ever since they had gotten back from the ruins, Genis had had a distant look in his eyes, as if he was confused about something or was thinking very hard. Then Colette started acting weird and Kratos, edgy.

Sighing once more, she stood up and left the inn, walking outside and staring at the night sky. Life, was complicated.

Same time, Triet oasis lake

Lloyd sat on the dock of oasis, staring out at the water, watching his own reflection. "The reflection of Lloyd Irving…"

He still remembered how he got that name. He was about two, and had approached his mother, according to Forcystus, complaining that the other kids had names after their own, and said he wanted one too. To everyone, he was just 'Lloyd' or something stupid. So, she asked permission to show him the names of people that had lived, or lived near Iselia. She obtained permission, and showed him the records and told him to pick a last name. he had chosen one that belonged to dwarf named 'Dirk' and thus his last name came into being. He thought it was cool sounding.

Grunting, he stood up slowly and looked at the sky. _'No moon…'_

Walking off, he didn't notice the head of blonde hair hiding behind the palm tree.

"Lloyd Irving.." Colette said quietly, watching his retreating form.

Raine broke out of her trance when she heard foot steps coming from behind her, and turned to see the man from the ruins walking out of the main street towards the exit, he turned his gaze towards her direction, locking his gaze with hers.

Lloyd watched the half-elven women who just stared at him. He wouldn't strike. No, she was kin of the man that saved him. Breaking his gaze with her, he walked out of the city.

He marched to battle.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: Wow, big fight coming up this soon in the story. On a side note, I'm pissed. My file of ToS got corrupted and now I have to start all over! TT that sucks! But, It means I can get more accurate dialog, so no biggie. (kinda.)

This chapter was delayed for a reason, I was working on the chapter for PDM, so forgive, would you?

I won't be updating this until I get LO and PDM updated, so wait a while please, I've been neglecting those stories.


	3. Traps Under Words

Disclaimer: I own what I own

Disclaimer: I own what I own. ToS isn't mine.

I'm updating this instead of PDM because I'm contemplating rewriting it .

Let the heads roll.

**&**

Lloyd led a brigade of desians towards the looming base in the distance, Virgil riding something akin to a motor powered bike, wearing goggles and was causing a storm to cover their movements from being detected by the Renegades.

"Sir! The Renegade base is one mile and closing!" shouted a desian over the ropar of the Virgil-made sandstorm.

Nodding silently to the half-elf, He drew his one twin blades, focusing on the distant, blurry figures of Renegade look outs.

"Double Demon Fang!" he shouted, sending a demon fang at both of the guards, knocking them out from afar.

He then noticed two more figures and repeated the same thing. His troops had reached the base and were currently going over the battle plan once more.

Looking at his men, he said, "Group 1, start climbing! Group 2, begin hacking into the central mainframe! Group 3, prepare for infiltration!"

Noticing the sandstorm calming down a bit, he saw Virgil riding towards him, before coming to a stop beside him. "Why are we doing this again?"

Sighing, Lloyd ran his fingers through his hair saying, "The renegades are constantly getting in the way. I plan to keep them out of my way. We take out Botta, and the rest will follow. You want to take him?"

"Why should I?"

"I'll be rounding up his commanders, and crap like that."

"Oh…why not?"

Nodding to his friend, Lloyd, walked up to the door, placing his hand on before facing group 2. "What is the status?"

HE received no answer, only to hear the chief of the group say, "Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…there! We're in! Lord Lloyd, the central mainframe is now under our control. We're opening the door now."

Nodding to the half elf that was one of his commanders of his troops, he watched as the gate of technology opened and he stepped inside.

"Division 1! Head left! Division 2! Head right!" barked Virgil, walking in behind Lloyd. "So, what are you going to do?"

Lloyd simply walked forward, leaving Vigil to choose which way he went.

The blue haired man looked around dumbly at the three doorways.

"…Moe!" he said, walking left.

The Chosen's group gathered in the lobby of Triet's inn, discussing what to do.

"We should head back to the seal. I doubt that desian is still there with that wound, let alone alive." Said Genis, stating his opinion.

"Yes, that would be a good choice of action as of now. Chosen one, what do you think?" asked Kratos, looking at Colette.

The blonde began looking at her companions, before opening her mouth to say something when a villager shouted, "The desians have taken away more people to the ranch!"

Here, Raine looked up from her reading, and the others looked at him before they all looked at each other.

"We can't just leave them!" said Colette, looking towards Kratos.

"Yeah, Colette's right! We can't leave them! Raine, what do you think?"

"It's a trap. That much is certain. Lloyd probably is counting on your want to save them, driving you to the ranch. Kratos?"

The swordsmen simply nodded, showing his agreement in Raine's analysis "Yes, he is perhaps trying to draw us to him, due to the extent of his injury."

"So we're just going to let them die?!" yelled Genis under his breath.

Walking over to her little brother, Raine asked him, "Genis, which of greater importance? The lives of few, or the lives of many?"

"That's a dumb question! The lives of many are of more importance."

"Then, if we go, we are placing not only the lives of many in danger, but the threat that the ones taken will die still remains. All because Colette will be going. If she dies, the suffering will continue. Do you see why now?"

"Um…we should go and help them. Please, Kratos?" asked Colette, speaking up.

Kratos looked at her from the corner of his eye with an intense gaze, checking for any uncertainty. Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed, saying "If the Chosen wishes it."

A smile immediately lit upon Genis' and Colette's faces, while Raine merely frowned. He knew it was a trap, yet he was still allowing them to go…

She sighed as well. _'He would have had people guarding the ruins anyways…'_

Noro twitched in annoyance for the umpteenth time that day. He didn't know why he was doing this, but Lloyd had asked him.

Damn convincing bastard.

Noro was a tall person. And when I say tall, I mean TALL. Standing at a dwarfing 7'9", he was the tallest person in Lloyd's, and most likely any other of the grand cardinal or their representatives, forces. He was lanky to boot. He wore a long sleeved white and black shirt, with the sleeves falling over his hands, and a pair of white hakama, with black stripes going down the sides. His black hair fell to his shoulders, and his face was in the ever present scowl. Three rings were on his left hand, each with a precious gem in it.

On his thumb, embedded in silver with the design of a forest, sat an emerald.

On his middle finger, embedded in silver with the design of a fire, sat a ruby.

On his pinky, embedded in silver with the design of the raging sea, sat a sapphire.

A trident spear was strapped to his back, a thing of black fur right below the head.

"Why did he take that many men, now we're practically defenseless…" mumbled Noro.

"Because Loretta wouldn't let him leave in his condition with only five men. She has him whipped." said one of his subordinates.

"He's just to nice to women. All she said is, 'Take more men with you, please? No one here wants to see you get hurt…'. Bah. That's why I keep saying to let chivalry die. Thing's too damn stubborn…"

"Noro-sama, the chosen's group has arrived, they're within sights of the binoculars. Orders?"

Noro smiled as he unstrapped his trident.

"Leave them to me…"

Virgil sighed once more, kicking the severed head of a renegade that he had ran into that tried to kill him, who shouting something about intruders.

Whatever, he died first.

Walking down the hallway, he came to a fork, the path way continuing forward and breaking right.

Virgil blinked, before setting down the right path.

To face another renegade, who called his buddies, meaning that Virgil was now facing about five renegades.

Reaching for his scimitar, he asked, "You punks got something to say?"

Three of the five charged at him, while the other two began casting spells. One came in low, trying to slice Virgil from the lower left portion. He didn't make it within two feet of him before his head was chopped off by the half-elf. Another jumped into the air, doing the 'I'm-gonna-slice-you-in-half' slice, but was grabbed mid-air and hurled down against the ground then stabbed. The last was just burned to crisps when Virgil used him as a shield against a fireball spell.

Virgil simply sent a demon fang at each spell caster to get them out of his way.

Then he realized something.

He was still lost.

"Damn it!"

Lloyd walked through the renegade base, covered in blood of the renegades that go in his way. He had only needed one sword. Another one noticed him, and charged only to be cut to pieces in seconds.

"52…" Lloyd said, keeping count as the renegade crumpled.

Sheathing his sword, into the sheath on his left part of his waist, he entered the main control room, facing the intricate contraption.

"And may I ask who the hell are you?"

Virgil was tired.

Well, more like annoyed. He had been looking for the earth using half-elf for what seemed like hours, and kept running into weaklings.

It got on his nerves.

Then he spotted something. A cowardly renegade trying to crawl away from him.

Grabbing the back of the renegade's armor, he hefted him up then looked at im.

"You. Take me to Botta. NOW."

The afraid half-elf just simply nodded very quickly.

Kratos, Genis, Raine, and Colette walked towards the human ranch that Lloyd was said to be running. It had taken a lot of asking around, but they had finally gotten the general direction.

Squinting, Genis saw the towering ranch in the distance, and decided to alert the rest of his find. "Hey, I can see the ranch!"

Indeed, when the rest focused, they too could see the ranch, along with several dots on the wall, then one tall one. Then, the tall one just disappeared.

Kratos unsheathed his sword as they got closer, Genis readied his magic, Raine pulled out her staff, and Colette, her chakrams.

Noro smiled a grim smile as they stepped closer, _'wait for it…there!'_

Swinging his trident, he watched as it neared the chosen.

Kratos felt the air disruption. Jumping between Colette and the spear, he placed his shield right next to his skull, right when the spear hit.

He heard a muffled grunt, then the shout of beast.

He was blown back, sent flying across the field as his body was tumbling. The shock from the spear had weakened his defense, which in turn let the beast attack do more then it should have.

"Kratos!" shouted Genis, looking back at the swordsmen. "Jerk! You'll pay for that! Fireball!" the boy shouted once more, sending the spell towards the brush, only to see a man jump out of the way as it caught fire.

Noro looked at each of them, sizing them up. The swordsmen was the biggest threat, and it seemed the boy was a spell caster. The chosen was their obvious long range attacker, and only fools that thought hey could go into battle without a healer or something, so that meant that woman with silver hair was their healer.

"Well now, I've been given orders by Lloyd not to kill you, so be happy about that. I'm only supposed to take you prisoner. Now, lets go!" shouted Noro, hefting his spear on his back and running at them

The frightened Renegade had led Virgil right to Botta's chambers, where Virgil hen killed the renegade. Stepping into the room, he found no one.

Virgil slapped his forehead.

Of course no one was going to be in the room! The alarm had sounded when they encountered renegades! Botta wasn't just gonna wait in his room!

"Ah, damn it!"

Lloyd didn't stop working on the main frame and said without looking back, and said, "Tell me your name and I'll give you mine."

"Why you little!"

"Lord Yuan!" shouted another voice as Botta came rushing in with two renegades following him. "You! Your Lloyd!"

"Damn it, what is Virgil doing?" Lloyd muttered under his breath.

"So this is Lloyd! Well, well…" said the half-elf known as Yuan. "Botta! I leave him to you. I have an appointment with you-know-who. I trust you'll deal with him."

And with that, Yuan left, leaving Botta, Lloyd, two renegades, and a panting Virgil at the other entrance.

"Finally! I found you mother fucker!" Virgil said, reaching for his scimitar.

Lloyd sighed once more, mumbling, "Virgil, profanity…" and with that, he drew his blades.

And then the battle ensued.

A/N: I know, I'm really late. Forgive me! I beg for forgivness! The MAP test just ended, I have a science project due Tuesday, a geography project due Monday, and I have four soccer practices a week! I is sorry! Along wth the fact that I have to plan the next chapter of LO.

I hopes I gets reviews.


	4. Tricks of a Cursed Knife

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS

Yeah…I'm sorry, but mostly to you , SoS. You've followed this story, and I quite missed out little conversations, so…

Sorry?

Anyways, You all can chew me out for being late, I don't blame you. Hell, I did!

**Tricks**

Lloyd sighed as he was flanked by the two renegades, who branded their blades against him. He took a quick glance, and noticed that Virgil held Botta at a deadlock, before turning his attention back onto the two weaker beings on his sides.

Look bored, he asked the one on his left, "Well, are you going to come at me, or not?" he asked, attempting to goad them into attacking.

And by the looks of it, it worked.

The one on the left ran at Lloyd, which in turn, sparked the other one to charge at him as well.

Lloyd didn't move until they were almost on top of him. When they were, he back stepped, before grabbing the right one's wrist and shoving further ahead, impaling the left one..

He fell, letting his sword fall to the ground as he clutched his wound, while Lloyd puled out his blades, Ico and Sano, Wound and Heal.

"Raging Beast!" Lloyd shouted, spinning, before adding a counter spin, releasing the blue entity, effectively blowing the two renegades to pieces.

He briefly looked towards the door Yuan walked through, before he rushed to help Virgil, who had some point lost his scimitar and resorted to using his fists.

"Honestly Virgil…" mumbled Lloyd as he ducked under a swing from Botta. He had tossed Ico over to the man, so he would at least have a weapon against the earth using half elf.

Lloyd blocked against Botta's weapon, then sidestepped, letting Botta, who was still trying to over power Lloyd during their little dead lock, smashed the ground, leaving him open for attack.

"Virgil!"

"Right!"

The two lined, blades poised to thrust, when they both shouted, "Cross Thrust!"

Blood erupted from Botta like an overflowing fountain, when Lloyd followed up the attack with Sword Rain, giving the half elf a number of stabs.

Botta grimaced as a wave of pain washed over him as he looked at the two.

He'd have to cut his losses and escape, he wouldn't survive if he kept on going…

Throwing his weapon to the ground, Botta ran, ignoring his injuries, Virgil and Lloyd not bothering to follow after him.

"Here's you sword…" Virgil mumbled, tossing Ico over to it's owner who sheathed it with style. "What are your orders? Should we give chase?"

"…No, let him go. We've effectively driven the renegades out of here. Order the men to ransack the place then back to the ranch. When we arrive, I have something to discuss with you all…"

**Tricks**

Noro sighed lazily as he deflected another three fireballs that were sent flying his way, before he grabbed the Chosen's chakrams and threw them back at her.

Man, he was bored…when he saw Lloyd carried in on a stretcher, he had expected these guys to be tough but…

This was just pitiful!

He had already taken down the healer and mercenary, leaving only the Chosen and her little half-elf friend. He dodged a thrown chakram, after which he then thrusted at the magic caster with his trident, only to have it knocked off course by the use of a rock blast spell.

"I'm getting tired of this. You guys are weaker than I thought you'd be. Why don't you just give up and surrender yourselves? Make your lives a whole lot easier…" Noro said, tiredness clearly evident in his voice.

Genis saw the truth in his words. Without the other two, they stood practically no chance against this guy! He looked worriedly at Collette, when he made his decision.

He ran over to the body of Kratos, hefted the man onto his shoulder, who he found to be lighter than he thought, and yelled at the blonde to get Raine, they were bailing out of there.

Noro widened his eyes at the two, casting a spell to try and cut them off from their escape. When enough mana had be gathered, he shouted at the two, pointing his trident at them, "Atlas!"

But alas, the group of four escaped, leaving Noro cursing their very existence.

**Tricks**

Virgil and Lloyd sat around the camp's fire as the rest of the desians that had survived the raid on the renegade base began heading to their tents to get some sleep for the next half of the trek back to the ranch.

Virgil stared into the fire, as Lloyd watched the stars and moon, both looking as if they were trying to find some answer that eluded them.

"Virgil…" Lloyd started, eyes flickering from one star to another. "I have to find a way into the Chosen's group…" he stated, standing up now, strapping Ico and Sano to his waist.

Virgil only asked, "And how do you plan to do that?" he knew WHY he had to, he was too noble to bring anyone else into things that were issued to him, so he'd attempt to bring the Chosen's group alone.

"That's what I'm going to need help with…there are a multitude of ways…but a number of them end up with my head not on my shoulders…" he said, running his fingers through his hair.

The two tossed around ideas for a while, until Virgil stated another one that gained Lloyd's attention.

"Well…some cursed items have been known to mess with the wearer's mind, and alter their way of thinking. That's common knowledge. And, it only takes any spell caster worth their spit to know how to detect one." He stated, finally moving his eyes away from the fire to stare at his commander.

"So you're saying we curse one of my possessions, making it alter the mind of the person who wears to have my mind state?"

"Excactly." Lloyd mimicked his smirk.

"Ah, but there's one thing…it'd have to be something they'd expect me to have, not knowing it was cursed. And something they've seen on my person before, Virgil. Even then, they didn't see much."

Gesturing towards the teen's red and black boots, Virgil questioned, "What about your knife?"

A look of musing came across Lloyd's face, before he shrugged, pulling out the small pocket knife and tossing it to the blue haired man.

"This may take some time. Cursing is kinda hard…It's mostly done by spirits and such, but I can manage it. You remember that info on those Devil's Arm thingies? Well, it'd sorta end up like one of them…"

"Get on with it…"

When dawn approached, but had not quite peaked over the horizon, Virgil handed Lloyd the knife, an apathetic look on his face.

Lloyd looked at the knife, before slipping it into his boot, then took one look at his friend, knowing this would be the last time thy saw each other for a while.

"Lloyd…watch yourself, alright? By not stopping you, I'm showing you I trust your decision."

Lloyd looked up at the man, a somewhat shocked look on his face. Virgil never listened to him before…but that didn't matter. He gave the man he saw as a brother a hug, before he gave his orders. "Virgil, you, Noro, and Loretta are to run the ranch in my leave. Do things as you would if I were there." he stated, before walking out into the desert…

**Tricks**

Lloyd could see Triet's walls in front of him, before he initiated the next part of his plan. Pulling out a pill that was designed for infiltration and deception missions, he popped it in his mouth, and it's effects immediately took effect.

His hair now clung to his body, and his breaths came out labored, as false wounds opened up and blood began seeping out of them. His body began shaking and his gaze became unfocused, before he promptly fell to the sand covered ground outside Triet, waiting, as he began slipping into the darkness around him…

**Tricks**

"WHAT IN THE SEVEN BLOODY HELLS DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING?!" shouted Forcystus at one of his underlings after they told him about Lloyd's disappearance from the Triet ranch.

"H-he led an attack o-on the renegade b-base and didn't return to the ranch the next day! He left his three commanders in charge!" stammered the panicked desian kneeling before the Grand Cardinal.

Growling, Forcystus shot the man, before staring worriedly outside the window, mumbling, "Where are you Lloyd…?"

**Tricks**

Kratos stepped out of the Triet inn, just after dawn had breached the sky. He knew that he was a bit nocturnal, so he had a little bit of trouble sleeping during the night.

He looked aver at the animals in the stable, before he began his rounds around the city, or rather, around the inn, when something, or someone, caught his eye…

It was a person, lying face down just outside the city walls.

Kratos approached the man carefully, remembering his little encounter with the man called 'Noro'.

When he looked at the person, he did a double take.

It was Lloyd Irving, bleeding up a flood.

The purple clad mercenary stood there statically as he looked at the corpse. He supposed he could just say he never saw him, since the boy was his enemy…

But, letting his own son bleed to death? He wasn't that heartless…

But, Forcystus was the father figure in Lloyd's life, and was raised to kill the one he had to made sure lived…

Turning away from the teen, he came face-to-face with Raine, who was glaring at him.

"Kratos, honestly…I thought you knew better…" she said, disgusted, before running over to help the stirring teen, who started moaning painfully, while Raine looked him over. "He may be the enemy, but he's just a teen!"

He was messed up to be plain and simple.

Deep wounds scattered his body and no doubt some were infected. His body was hot, running a fever and he was suffering from a multitude of diseases. His body also had bruises and scars that had begun reopening, much to her disgusted amusement.

Then, she felt something tingling on the edge of her senses, and she began loving her hands to find the source.

He came to his bott, reaching in and pulling out an innocent looking knife.

But it had a mind-altering curse on it.

"Kratos…please tell me I'm not going crazy and that you feel this too…" she said, eyes looking at the knife.

Taking a look at it, and by hat he meant picking it up, then immediately dropped it to the ground he felt his mind becoming heavy…

Wait…that meant it had been cursed and he carried it around on his person…

Looking at Lloyd, he realized…

"That boy's mind has been locked in its own body for years…"

**Tricks**

Lloyd groaned when he came back to the world of the conscious, rubbing his head to get rid of the feeling after using that damn pill.

Take a bad hangover and multiply by 80.

Taking in his surroundings, he realized that he was in the Triet inn, and his equipment, or at least, everything but his weapons, laid on a seat near the bed. Putting them on, he stumbled out of the room, and into the doorway of the lobby, where he saw the half-elf boy playing with that thing he called a weapon, the Chosen attempting to do so too, while the mercenary, the good fight in a couple miles, was looking at his 'trick' knife, while Raine was hunched over a book, writing down notes here and there on a sheet of paper.

Coughing to get there attention, he asked, "Where are my weapons?"

He received no answer, only a question in return from Raine.

"How long have you had this knife?"

Smirking, but hiding it before anyone could notice, Lloyd said, "Had it since I was a kid."

The two adults in the room shared a glance with each other, before the half-elf woman stood, and walked over to Lloyd, giving the room a tense silence.

Then she hugged him, saying how he was a poor thing, his own mind being suppressed under a curse.

"But" she began whispering in his ear. "Kratos and I will be watching you if you try anything funny…"

The day mostly progressed with questioning him, until night fell and He smirked.

He had successfully snuck his way into the Chosen's acquaintance.

**Tricks**

A/N: Yeah, I know a lot of you are going to be like, wtf just happened here and act as if I ruined a good story, but there is a plot in this!

It was a bit below my personal standards, but I'm hoping it'll pass your judgment.

If you have any questions, ask and I'll try to answer them the best I can.


	5. Knowledge Through Flame

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS. The end.

**Acting**

The Chosen's group sat in the inn of Triet planning what they were going to do with Lloyd accompanying them.

"He's a wanted man." Kratos said. "If they see us with him, they'll think that the Chosen is on the desian's side."

"But we can always explain the situation to them, right?" Colette supplied, her hands clasped together in front of her.

"Some people won't believe you. When it comes down to it, I'll just stay outside the cities." Lloyd said, rubbing a hand through his hair, before slapping himself on the forehead. "I'm stupid. Only the desians and Triet know my face. Any other people know through singular reasons, but for the most part cities won't recognize me."

"Or," Genis said, with a 'I'm-talking-to-dumb-people' voice, "we could re-style his hair, and give him new duds."

"…That is completely out of the question Genis." Lloyd said glaring at the younger Sage.

"Fine, fine…"

"Look, we'll worry about that later. Since everyone in Triet knows who he is, they'll be avoiding us like the plague. Right now, we should just worry about getting to and releasing the seal of fire." Raine said tiredly.

Lloyd nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree with Raine's course of action. Kratos, curses that shade up the person's thoughts don't stop them from seeing what they're doing even though they aren't in the right mind, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'm just saying to let me use that to my advantage. The desians still currently think I'm on their side. And before the knife was removed, the cursed me had given Virgil orders not to attack this group, and to call off all attempts from Triet's ranch. They'll leave us alone. But they're still guards at the Triet ruins."

Dawning realization came over Kratos' face as he stood up and grabbed his stuff. "Not bad Lloyd. Very clever."

"Yes…" Raine agreed. "Very clever."

The group then spent the night, and then headed off for the Triet ruins.

**Acting**

Upon arriving at the ruins, Lloyd smirked when he saw two desian guards there, just as he ordered. "Told ya."

"So what do we do?" Genis asked watching the two guards from carefully.

"Simple." Lloyd said.

"We let Lloyd handle it. They still think he's on their side, remember?" Raine explained.

Colette walked up to Lloyd and asked, "So are you going to tell them to leave?"

"He can't do that." Kratos said.

Shaking his head, Lloyd elaborated further. "If I let them go, they'll tell higher ups where and what I'm doing. So that only leaves one real option. I'll handle it though. Colette, Genis, I suggest that you don't look…" Lloyd walked out of the hiding spot and straight up to the desian guards, who immediately sheathed their weapons when they saw who it was.

"Lord Lloyd! We've been looking every where for you!"

"Lord Forcystus has been throwing anger parties left and right after word that you were missing reached his ears!"

Lloyd made sure to speak in a low enough voice that he wouldn't be over heard by his 'companions'. "Listen. I'm going to use a Twin Beast on the two of you, but it'll only be strong enough to make you dizzy, pass out, and bleed. You'll be alive though. Tell Virgil that I'm fine, and all is going according to plan. And do NOT tell anyone where or what I'm doing. If you do, you two are dead."

Lloyd didn't wait for answer, but instead placed his hands on their chests, and created two beasts, blowing the two back, bleeding and LOOKING dead.

The others came out of heir hiding spot, Genis and Colette looking somewhat mortified, Kratos looking indifferent, and Raine doing her best to just ignore it.

"Let's continue onward." Kratos said, entering the ruins, the others following close behind.

"Hey Lloyd…" Genis said, hesitantly.

"Yes, Genis?"

"Back in the seal room, during the first time, why did you save me?" Genis said, keeping up with the group as they lit another torch and raised a nearby platform. "I mean, while I know you were cursed and all, if that you just let me die, he wouldn't have to worry about me. You know why?"

Lloyd stayed silent, but said in a whisper, "I was raised by those of inbalance. I simply could not sit by and see one of his kind be harmed."

The group had finally reached the teleporter, and arrived in the seal room. A ball of red mana was floating above the seal.

"Colette, I do believe you're supposed to pray to Cruxis, correct?" Lloyd said amusedly, earning a squeak out of the girl and for her to stop staring at him and for her to run up to the alter.

Lloyd watched as she prayed to the alter and Cruxis, and how everyone in the room had gone quiet.

"Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well." Said the angel.

"Thank you…fa…ther." Colette stuttered.

'Ah, so this is her father.' Lloyd thought. 'Well…I guess it makes sense, being the Chosen…'

"The guardian of the seal has fallen and the first seal has been released. Efreet will awaken soon. Now, in the name of Cruxis, I grant you the power of the angels." Said the angel.

"I humbly accept this power." Colette said, keeping her head bowed.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain. But, it is for only one night. Be strong and endure."

"I accept this trial."

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at that alter."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

'Ah, so that's what the bugger's name is.' Lloyd thought. But was then struck by a thought. "Angel."

Remiel turned his attention to Lloyd, who had his arms crossed. "Yes?"

"By far to the east, across the sea, do you mean Palmacosta?" Lloyd asked, stepping up to the alter.

Remiel was silent, and after a pause said, "In that general direction."

"Thoda Geyser then."

Remiel turned his attention back on Colette. "I await you at the next seal, Colette, my beloved daughter…"

A bright light shone through the seal room, and Remiel left, leaving only the Chosen's group. And wings on the back of Colette. After a few moments of letting Genis and the Chosen have their fun, Lloyd spoke.

"Well…this could prove somewhat difficult." Lloyd said, biting one of his fingers. "At Palmacosta, there's the Palmacosta Ranch. It's run by Magnius, probably the most arrogant of the Five Grand Cardinals. His men are almost always in town. One of them would recognize me."

"I've been wondering this for a while." Colette said. "Why would they recognize you?" she asked.

Kratos explained it for her again. "Lloyd is the first human to ever run a desian human ranch. He does so in the stead of Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals. Though it is being argued that Forcystus would be a better leader."

"That could be a problem, but we'll find out later. Right now, let's head back to Triet. We can think of our next course of action there." Raine said, heading for the teleporter.

"The Ossa trail." Lloyd said. "We don't need to go back to Triet. But in order to Palmacosta, we should try and get a boat."

"Izoold?" Kratos asked.

Lloyd nodded in confirmation. "Yes, that is what I was thinking. We grab a ship from Izoold to Palmacosta, and from there to Thoda dock. But of course, I'll be taking a little side tour, but in the end, that seal will be open."

"What do you plan to do?" Raine asked. Lloyd didn't answer, but instead took the teleporter out of there.

When the others came down, Lloyd said, "Simply going to make them mute. If the desians have one bad habit, it's underestimating me. Example. While my fighting style is mostly swords, I can do high level magic, just not low level magic. Get it? Only they think I'm lying."

They walked in silence, killing a few of the monsters that got in the way, until they reached the exit, where Colette collapsed.

'Well, well. So this is what he meant.' Lloyd thought as Genis ran to her aid.

"Colette! Are you ok?"

"I'm…fine…"

Lloyd growled at her denial. "Fine my ass. Colette, your face is completely pale. Genis, don't bug her. Kratos, Raine, shall we set up camp here for the night?"

"That's fine. Colette probably shouldn't be moved either."

"Right."

**Acting**

It was around midnight when Lloyd got up to take over the night shift, and let Genis get some sleep.

He had been up for a while now, thinking further on his plan to assassinate the clumsy girl that was the Chosen. He had truly thought she wouldn't have been so naïve to the world.

It was rather sad….Lloyd cursed himself before continuing his thought…cute.

But for now, he had to think of how to silence the Palmacosta Ranch from giving him away.

He had currently come up with 2 plans.

Plan A: He sneaks in as a desian under Magnus' command, hijacks the control room, explains the situation to Pronyma, and see what happens from there…

Or Plan B: Blows up the ranch and blames it on Rodyle. Nobody liked the old-dude anyway.

His train of thought was interrupted when Colette came out of her tent and asked him, "Lloyd, are you tired?"

Slipping on his acting mask, he replied, "No, not all. What's up?"

"Nothing really…just wondered if you'd like some company." Colette said, giving him a small smile.

Lloyd smirked in his head. So far, his plan had sneaked him into her trust. The teacher and mercenary would be hard, but he thought he could do it. He would just have to tread carefully around them.

The half-elf boy…why he decided to say he was an elf he did not care to know. The boy was half and that was it. He would treat him the same as he did the ones that raised him, with only a little less respect.

"Lloyd…"

"Yeah?"

Colette looked at him straight in the eye, her steady blue eyes meeting the cold brown that he had developed. "Tell me…what did the cursed you do, when you were trapped in your own mind?"

Quirking his eyebrow, Lloyd answered her, looking back into the fire. "All sorts of things. The guy was amazingly powerful, resorting to almost any tactic to reel in his enemies. Ruthless in battle, which carried over to me, and was a skirmish veteran when it came to fights between the resistance and the desians. He planned far ahead, making sure that everything fell into place, like a puppet master. He could be up front or behind the curtain." Lloyd looked up at the sky. "He doesn't really care about much, but insult him, Noro, Virgil, Loretta, or Forcystus, he would cut you down in an instant."

Silence over came the two, but was broken when Lloyd described the last bit of him. "He was, in a general word, almost completely heartless."

Silence ruled them once again as Lloyd stared into the fire. He thought he did fairly well in his description. Now, all he had to do was not act like that.

He was too wrapped up in his thoughts to notice the blonde get up, but he did notice her wrap her arms around his chest and hug him from behind, her head resting on his muscular back.

"You," she whispered, just barely loud enough for him to hear, "are nothing like him."

No more words were exchanged between them, and she walked off to her tent.

"So…he was like a puppet master, hm?"

"What do you wish to know, Raine?"

The elder Sage sibling sat across from him on the fire, wrapped up in a robe that she used when she slept. "You said he planned far ahead, and made sure everything fell into place. How can we know that you're not him still?"

Lloyd took notice of how her eyes glared at him. He had expected this and already came up with a way to avoid it. "If I was still him, I would have already killed you. Since I have not, I'm not him."

"That logic has no base. Plans and strategies where you don't strike the enemy right away have been used before." Raine glared at him harder. "War leaders and veterans use them the most."

"Out with it already."

"I think that everything you've done has been a ploy so far, so you can get in our good graces." Raine said. She was leaning forward, her elbows on her knees, hands supporting her chin as she looked at him with calculating eyes.

Here he stood, noting that his shift was done, and it was time to wake Kratos. When he had awoken the mercenary, who was now getting his armor ready, he walked over to the tent he and Genis were sharing. Before walking in however, he said, his eyes meeting hers from over his shoulder,

"In the end, it all comes down to the final turn on the path, and which side of the fork you're going to take. So far, our paths have converged. When they begin to separate once more, You and I shall make our decision then.

Lloyd retired to the embrace of sleep after stating that, leaving Raine to ponder it and Kratos with his eyebrow quirked.

**Acting**

I feel proud of myself! I updated! FINALLY!

Anyways, sorry it took so long. School started up again, and with all these new kids, new teachers, and crap…it's been busy.

And I've been playing FFXII and Shadow Hearts II. Has anyone else noted that you don't need to play the first one to understand the second?


	6. Moonlit Opinions

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS

Disclaimer: I don't own ToS.

Here we go!

But first, I have a theory on the workings of the Angelic Senses.

You can control when they're 'on' or when they're 'off'.

So, Let's just say that's true and save ourselves a headache, hm? Ha..ha…ha….I'm the only one laughing…

**Inside Information**

When the group finally stirred from their slumber, they packed everything away and made their way across the desert to the Ossa Trail.

"So, let me get this straight," Genis said, "We're going to Izoold, getting a ship to Palmacosta, then Lloyd will go deal with the ranch, and we go to Thoda Geyser?"

Here, Lloyd picked up the rest. "At which point I will join you again. I hope to rejoin by the time you manage to open the entrance."

"Ok…" Genis said, before putting his hands behind his head. "Fine by me."

"What exactly are you planning to do?" asked Raine, her eyes calculating him, seeing his every move.

"Stir up some trouble, divert their attention if you will." Lloyd said, meeting her gaze with his. "Here's the trail. Let's go." Lloyd began walking ahead of the group, Kratos and Raine's eyes following him. Genis had fallen back into a conversation with Colette.

Snapping his attention towards the trail side, Lloyd's eyes narrowed. Kratos noted how he tensed a bit, and switched his bag to his left shoulder. The boy drew with his right hand first, and hit harder with it.

By training with the teen, Kratos quickly learned his strengths and weaknesses. He was strong on the right, above average on his left. There were few flaws in his technique, and he attacked in a flowing pattern, always swerving to avoid getting hit, before retaliating.

And he could cast one hell of a Flame Lance.

He could hear the pitter-patter of feet, and decided against alerting the group. Kratos wanted to see what his son would do.

"Stop! Is the Chosen of Mana among you?" a woman asked, appearing in a cloud of smoke. Her clothes were purple, Tethe'allan clothes, Kratos noted. So…a person managed to cross…

Dropping his bag, Lloyd spoke before Colette had the chance. "I am he."

"Then prepare to die…"

Leaping at him, the woman's tag met Lloyd's blade, and some how didn't tear. Then, her brown eyes met his cold ones.

Fear gripped Sheena like it never had before. It held her entire being as those pits of his suffocated her in their lock. A person like this was the Chosen of Sylvarant?!

Inwardly smirking, Lloyd felt proud of himself. He had managed to pull off that thing Forcystus did when he was uber pissed. Noticing an emergency exit, must have been made incase of a cave in on the caves below, he broke his gaze, elbowed her in the stomach, kicked the lever, and pushed her into the hole.

Silence took over the group as Genis just blinked, Kratos still had a blank look, Raine was quirking her eyebrow, and Colette had a look of worry. Walking over to the hole, she looked down in worry. "Is she going to be okay?"

"It's an emergency shaft the miner's made in case of a cave in." Lloyd said, sheathing Ico and picking up the bag. "If it was too high up, they wouldn't have been able to get out. She's alive, but most likely unconscious."

"Lloyd's right about that. She won't die from that." Genis said.

Walking over, Raine asked, "Why did you say that you were the Chosen?"

"Did you honestly think that Colette could have survived an attack from a person with that type of killing intent?" Lloyd asked.

"I-"

"There is still much for you to learn Colette. People will want to kill you. As of right now…you understand so little." And with that, Lloyd continued to walk towards the summit, leaving the rest of the group to follow.

'_At least the Desians haven't COMPLETELY destroyed his humanity…'_ thought Kratos.

'_So he has some morals…'_ thought Raine.

'_Those were some harsh words…'_ Genis thought.

Colette didn't think anything, only kept her head bowed and followed after the teen.

**Inside Information**

Sheena sat in the darkness of the mines, her eyes wide. She was holding her knees to herself, and she couldn't get those eyes out of her head.

The eyes of that swordsman.

They haunted her know, and she felt like she could barely breathe. That killing intent, that aura he possessed…it felt like he could just cut you down in an instant.

He and Volt we so similar in that way…

Shivering, the kunoichi stood and dusted herself off. The wound, if you could call it that, she received from the Chosen still remained, though it had lessened, and she had a nasty bump on her head as well.

She fumbled through the dark, before finding the boarded up entrance.

"Why did they all make it connected to one board?" Kicking it, the blockade fell, and she was met with people she didn't expect to see that quickly.

"Greeeaaat….Lloyd, it's the ninja again." Genis said, pointing his finger at her with a sigh, before pulling out his kendama.

"Now that's just plain rude!" Sheena shouted at him, before getting back on task.

"I can't believe she caught up with us…" Raine said, blinking at her.

"D-Don't move!" Sheena said, pulling out her cards.

"A wise decision on your part. Your facing 3 seasoned fighters, the Chosen, and a spell caster." Raine said, pulling out her staff.

The group watched as she pulled out a card, and a being came forth to replace it. "I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to die!"

They wasted no time, or at least Lloyd didn't, charging to meet the assassin. Ico and Sano were held loosely in his hands, their edges scraping the ground before he leapt into the air and pulled out a tempest, which the woman parried with a few of her tags. Stepping to avoid her, Lloyd slashed at her, catching her arm, before stepping again to the side, and attempted to uppercut her.

Sheena back flipped, and charged at Lloyd once again. Tags met blades as the others dealt with the guardian. Genis was casting mad fireballs and Raine was focusing on healing, Colette didn't know how to back off and was receiving too much damage. Kratos was just hacking away, blocking anything that tried to harm him.

Colette flew away from the bird looking thing and dug through her pouch, pulling out a magic lens, and used it on the bird. It still had a lot more in it, the Wind Guardian. Looking over at how Lloyd was faring, she saw that he was releasing a relentless flurry of blows of the assassin, not letting up. Or at least, until he pulled out Beast, knocking her away a good distance.

Blood began to come out of Sheena's mouth, and Lloyd quickly went to aid Kratos with getting rid her Guardian. And that was fairly quick once they did a cross thrust unintentionally.

"Damn…" Sheena said, standing and wiping the blood away. Lloyd already had his swords ready to charge at her, Genis was able to cast in a moments notice, Kratos was the same as Lloyd, and Colette had her chakrams ready. Raine was healing them as they waited. "Just you wait! I swear I'll kill all of you next time!"

She vanished.

Everyone put their weapons away, and then Genis asked, "Why are people trying to kill us?"

Kratos answered him, sheathing his sword. "There are always those who reject salvation."

Lloyd continued. "The Desians reject because they get sealed away, others reject because it means they lose profit. In the end, the ones who reject always end up losing something." Looking at Colette, he finished, "That is why people reject salvation, why people reject change."

Silence over took them before Raine spoke quietly, "Those clothes were rather unique…"

Kratos looked at her carefully, did she know something?

"What was that sis?"

Hesitating, Raine said, "Nothing. Let's move on. I'd like to get to Izoold so we can rest."

Lloyd looked at the elder Sage from the corner of his eye. She knew something…or rather, she was acting like she had a theory. She did not speak anymore of it though, and was quiet the rest of the trip. Reaching Izoold, they ordered some beds at the Seagull Inn, and began planning on what to do.

"We get a ship, what else?" said Genis.

Closing his eyes, Lloyd fought off a very small migraine. The younger Sage was a genius yes, but sometimes he didn't think through small things. "We have to find a person who'll take us. The Desians are causing havoc not only on land, but at sea as well. And then there are monsters to take into account and the return trip. Over all, it's pretty dangerous."

"Very keen thinking Lloyd." Raine said. "Yes, Genis. Lloyd is right. Monster attacks at sea have been rising in frequency and the Desians are growing restless now that the Colette has started her journey."

"Oh…"

Eventually, the group decided to start asking around for a ship that would be setting out within the week, when a person told them, "There aren't any passenger ships running. It's too dangerous. I got here thanks to a guy named Aifread."

"Is he still here?"

"Aifread? No, he headed back to his hometown."

The man went back to fishing, and the group walked away, Lloyd cursing. "Damn. We'll have to find another way. Genis, come with me. Could you guys wait at the Inn?"

Raising an eyebrow at him, Kratos said, "I see no problem with it. Where will you be going?"

"Knocking on the houses to see if we can get any information. This is a fishing village, so it is more likely that the villagers have boats than anyone else…not like there's anyone in this village that isn't a villager."

"Fine. Be back at dusk."

Genis and Lloyd eventually stumbled upon a house where they heard an elderly voice say come in, and so they did.

"Oh! We hardly get anyone that's not from the village. You're obviously don't live here. What can I help you with?" asked the elderly woman, walking towards them.

She and Lloyd eventually began talking about their current situation, leaving Genis to just stand there awkwardly with the red haired girl that he assumed was the woman's granddaughter in awkward silence, before she let out a sigh, looking out the window.

"How can I quell these feelings I have for you…Aifread…"

Blinking, Genis spoke, answering her (rhetorical) question. "If you're looking for Aifread, we heard he headed back to his hometown."

Snapping her head in the white haired boys direction, her eyes lit up and sparkling, even in the small light. "What did you say?! Is that true?!"

"Ah…yeah. Isn't it Lloyd?"

"Yes, we heard from a man that said he got a ride from Aifread, who said he was heading back to his hometown." Lloyd then returned to his conversation with the elderly woman, which had left the need for a ship and migrated to how she thought Aifread merely played with her granddaughter's heart.

"Then this is my chance!" she ran out of the door, in the direction of the docks.

Taking a brief glance out the window, Lloyd pardoned himself and then grabbed Genis, who was waiting by the door, and headed back to the Inn.

When they entered, Colette, Kratos, and Raine looked up from what ever they were doing and Colette asked, "So, did you find out anything Lloyd?"

Pulling up a seat, he grunted and told them of how the man named Aifread had returned to his hometown of Luin, and that there were no ships that would take them across to Palmacosta.

Looking away from her book, Raine slipped the bookmark in before saying, "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow. Everyone try to get some rest."

**Inside Information**

Lloyd sat with his elbows on his knees on the beach of Izoold, looking up at the starry night. He had left most of his things that he had gotten over their trip back at the inn, so he was just in his white pants.

He was thinking over his plan, while enjoying the chilly night. Living in the desert gave him his more than fair share of hot days and cold nights…

Even if the ranch was heated and had air conditioning.

Letting a soft sigh escape his lips, he heard the shifting of sand behind him, Colette looking at him wither curious eyes, holding her light pink robe over her white night gown. Gesturing beside him, he let her sit.

"What are you doing up this late, Lloyd?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

Chuckling, he said, "I could ask you the same thing. You really should be asleep."

"Hypocrite."

"Yeah, yeah…hey, can I ask you something?"

"Hm? Sure, why not?"

Looking at her, Lloyd slipped on his cold gaze, "Tell me honestly, what you think the Chosen's responsibilities are."

That is what Kratos heard as he listened to their conversation. So, he wanted to know what the Chosen believed were her duties?

Colette squirmed under his gaze. The one that made him seem so cold, so distant, so…evil. It made her feel dominated as well. "I-uh…um…"

"So you don't really know?"

"No! It's just that…well, I believe the Chosen's duties are to support the people. They're getting hurt by the Desians so badly. It's also their duty to unlock all the seals and awaken the summon spirits. And to make it to the Tower of Salvation is also another big one. I mean, if they don't make it there, then everything else would have been for nothing…"

"Note that I said 'responsibilities', as in something that should be done, but can be put off. You listed duties. The two are often mixed up when concerning the Chosen. One of the things that keeps the Chosen from succeeding is one fear. The fear of failing. People need somebody to blame when something goes wrong, so if the Chosen can't do they're duties, they point the finger at them for their suffering."

He looked at her intently, his brown eyes locking with her blue ones.

"It's not how many idea you have, it's how many of those ideas you actually succeed. The Chosen's ideas are their duties, and thus they are sometimes impossible to fulfill." Lloyd said, looking back up at the stars. "Colette, don't push yourself to complete everything quickly."

Kratos let a small smile escape his lips as he listened to his son. If he lived long enough, Lloyd would become a philosopher. He knew it.

The two sat in a comfortable silence, Colette thinking over what he said, Lloyd deciding to lay on his back and look up at the stars. Closing his eyes, he decided to let them rest, but cracked one open when he felt a pressure on his chest.

Colette, the little angel, had decided to fall asleep on him, using his chest as a pillow.

Fighting ruthlessly and mercilessly against the smile that fought to break free, Lloyd picked up the blonde Chosen bridal style, and carried her back to bed.

He decided he also should get some shut eye as well.

**Inside Information**

Well, the way I see it, is that Colette lost her sense of taste first, sleep second, then feel last.

Because I can't remember that actual order, or if it was even mentioned. But tell me if I'm wrong.

You guys can tell what the pairing is now, can't you?


	7. Almost Empty Questions

I don't own TOS. Hasn't that become apparent?

I really need to update more often, don't I?

**Faith**

Lloyd opened his eyes to meet the blackness of the early morning. The sun had yet to rise. Grunting, he threw on his over coat, strapped on Ico and Sano, and put on his boots. Stepping out of the inn, if you could call it that, Lloyd closed his eyes again as the sea breeze blew through his hair. The rolling of the waves seemed like a lullaby. It made Lloyd queasy.

Then, he noticed a purple clad figure standing on the beach, arms crossed like usual. Kratos must have gotten up a while ago. Perhaps when he had brought Colette back inside after she fell asleep. He didn't know, nor did he really care.

"I believed I was the only person who got up this early." Kratos said, his gaze not straying to Lloyd has the young man walked next to him. "The sea soothes the soul, doesn't it?" Kratos ran his fingers through his hair.

Lloyd looked at the sea with apathy, simply replying, "Do you think we can find a ship to Palmacosta today or not?"

"If we can't, we'll go around Hima, to Asgard. We'll release the wind seal if we can't release the water. How do you think this will all end, Lloyd?" the elder man looked down at the other swordsman. "Do we all just end up getting to go home, and live out our lives, or do we continue on?"

The brown haired man met Kratos' gaze, before sitting down on a nearby log. "When one journey ends, another is just beginning. Just as the sun sets and the moon rises, we enter one adventure after another. The ties that bind us to the world strengthen, our bonds with each other grow strong with some and break with others. In the end, we can't stop."

"May I ask what you mean by that?"

"We'll discover things on this journey, not only about ourselves, but about others, and Slyvarant itself. We'll want to change some things, find something else, our just simply go on a trip for some other reason. The journey never ends." Lloyd looked up at the sky. Dawn was just starting to break.

"Who do you believe you are Lloyd?" Kratos stood in front of him, hard eyes meeting uncaring ones. "What kind of person do you believe yourself to be?"

Lloyd merely smirked and said, "I could ask you the same thing. Good morning Raine."

The elf gained an annoyed look upon her face. "Oh please, don't stop because of me. Come on, go get some food. Here's some money." Raine handed them a few bills and coins. "I'll try to wake up Genis and Colette, but I'm not making any promises."

Lloyd looked at the money once, before he gave it to Kratos. "You heard the lady, go get some food. You barely do any mediocre work around here. You'd best start." Walking away, following Raine if you want to be technical, he left and annoyed Kratos staring at the money.

Once the mercenary returned, He handed Lloyd some fish. "That's the best I could get while still having enough to restock on supplies. Make something." said the purple clad mercenary.

It was now Lloyd's turn to be annoyed.

Once everyone had been woken and fed, Genis receiving less because of Lloyd's insistence of 'You're smaller, I'm bigger. You use spells, I spells and techs. I need more, you need less.', the Chosen's group went about deciding on their next course of action.

"As Lloyd and I were talking about this morning, if we can't find a ship today, we'll go around Hima to Asgard to release the wind seal, and from there, we'll cross Hakonesia Peak to Palmacosta and the water seal on Thoda Geyser." Kratos said, gaining the attention of the group. "Since we don't know the location of the actual seals, we can only speculate."

"I suggest we try to find a boat before we decided to make the trek Asgard. It would be much simpler to go to Palmacosta first." Lloyd said, before walking off towards the docks of Izoold. "If we can catch a boat, we'll make better time, as the monsters further north tend to be more aggressive than the ones in Palmacosta's general area."

Genis watched Lloyd's retreating back as Colette followed him soon after, Kratos following her. "I swear, he's got some sort of motive hidden up his sleeve."

"Kratos hasn't said anything about it." Raine replied to her brother. Hard eyes were trained on his back. "But if he doesn't react in time…"

Genis cut his eyes towards his sister. "You'll end it."

Raine just walked towards the docks.

**Faith**

The docks weren't all that crowded, at least today. The group had separated, Colette playing a dog near one of the docks, Kratos keeping his eye on her. Genis and Raine were trying to rind a ship to Palmacosta, but were failing miserably.. Lloyd, however, had gotten the most pleasing results.

Turning his head slightly, he saw that woman, the grandchild of the lady he had talked to yesterday, trying to convince a sailor to take her to Luin. Walking over, he tapped the woman on the shoulder. "You're looking for a way across the ocean?"

She looked up Lloyd, startled for a few moments. "Uh, y-yes. I have a letter to deliver to a man named Aifread in Luin. But somebody," her eyes cut a glare to the sailor who glared back, "won't take me over."

"I keep telling you, Lyla. Why would I help my rival in love? And there have been more and more attacks at sea! I'm not going to risk your safety!" He shouted.

Lloyd lock his eyes with the sailor. "That's very…admirable." He turned back to the woman, Lyla. "What if we take the letter?"

Lyla looked at him, then at the sailor. "Max, you won't take me, so what about him?" she saw the look of reluctance. She looked at him pleadingly, "Please? For me?"

Lloyd watched the interaction, his eyes calculating. "We'll pay you, if that's what you want. We can protect ourselves, and the ship. Four spell casters will be coming aboard, myself included. We can protect it from harm…Do we have an accord?"

Max looked at Lyla once more, her eyes looking pleadingly at him. "..ugh. Damnit, fine. Be ready in an hour." He said, looking at Lloyd's retreating back as he gathered up the members of the 'Chosen's Group'.

"Kratos," Lloyd addressed the older man, also gaining Colette's attention. "I've found us a ship. Chosen, please get ready to depart within the next hour." Colette nodded to him.

"I'll go get Raine and Genis. You watch the Chosen, Lloyd" Kratos said, leaving the intimidating swordsman with the clumsiest woman alive.

Lloyd simply nodded, as he watched Colette go back to playing with the dog. How, he wondered how could she bear such a burden, yet be so happy? So carefree, so happy, so…so…innocent. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Is something the matter?" Colette looked at him with curious blue eyes.

Lloyd regarded her with apathetic eyes. "Nothing." He turned away from, not noticing the pained look cross her face. "It's nothing."

He heard stand up, and walk over to him. Colette placed a hand on his back, and whispered, "I wish you'd talk to me about these things. You're just…so-"

"Lloyd! Colette! Let's go!" shouted Genis from over the docks, waving at them to hurry.

"We'd best hurry." Lloyd said, as he pulled Colette to the ship, and helped her on as the rest of the group got on the ship. Lloyd turned to Max. "Is this safe?"

Max's face puffed up with embarrassment. "This is a fishing boat! It's not meant to hold so many people! I'm sorry it's so small!"

Lloyd just sat down, leaning against the rail as he said, "Careful you all don't fall off."

"Don't even joke about that!" shouted Raine.

**Faith**

As Palmacosta grew ever larger and larger, Lloyd wondered what he was going to do. His little talk with Kratos in the early hours of the day had done something to sway him, and his night before that with Colette had made him think. If he handed her over, she would die. Lloyd had no doubt about that. So, it really came down to one question.

Did he want to be the one to cause her death? Or better yet, did he even want her to die?

It had been a question that had been bugging him ever since the trek over the Ossa Trail, when the assassin had come after Colette. Why had he defended her? The Desians needed her dead. So, why did he stop her? Because he wanted to be the one to do it? Lloyd scoffed at that. He couldn't, wouldn't do that to her. Maybe to others, yes, but not her.

He looked up at the sky. Seagulls were flying.

Why?

"Lloyd? Lloyd? Are even paying attention?" Genis was waving his hand in front of the swordsman's face.

Lloyd snapped his attention to the half-elf, looking at him almost curiously, before letting out a sigh. He would deal with the dilemma of the Chosen later. He had more pressing matters.

Max had docked at one of Palmacosta's esteemed ports, and helped everyone off. Lloyd turned back to him. "Thank you for the passage. I'm in your debt."

Max looked confused at Lloyd, before giving him a small smile, and offered his hand. "Just make sure that letter gets delivered. Lyla would kill me if it didn't."

Lloyd stared at the hand as if it was an alien object, his cold eyes staring at it, before he grasped it with one of his own gloved ones. "It shall be done."

Lloyd released his hand, and turned to catch up with the group, "What is our plan? I have decided…against, going to the Palmacosta Ranch."

Raine looked at him shocked, while Kratos looked…relieved? Lloyd shrugged it off. He didn't really care what the man was thinking. Raine had a suspicion that he had to put an end to, now. Colette looked at him happily, however. Lloyd felt an odd sense of relief at that.

Kratos nodded at the young man. "I suggest we go talk to the Governor-General, I've heard that he has a book containing details of Spiritua's journey to the seals. If we could get our hands on that, we could locate all of the seals."

Lloyd just nodded, not really caring, as the group set off away from the docks. They had only gotten into the main part of Palmacosta, when Lloyd heard the clinking of armor. And only one set. Soldiers of Palmacosta walked in groups of three, normally. When one was going alone, it was just as a messenger, and didn't make so much noise. This was a fighter.

Just as the group rounded the corner, Lloyd pulled Colette to him just as she bumped into someone, pulled out one of his swords, and leveled it between the eyes of a red head wearing armor.

"H-hey!" the red pushed the sword downward. "Do you have any idea what you just did?!"

Lloyd analyzed his group. The red head was wearing purple stained armor, they had a mage among them as well. Another red head was also wearing some armor. The woman Colette had knocked down was getting back up, looking down at the spilled potion she was carrying. "Oh no! Our Palma potion!"

Colette softly pushed away from Lloyd, but he kept his sword out. If one of these idiots tried anything…He would deal with it accordingly. Lloyd watched as Colette helped gather the broken pieces of glass. "I'm so sorry! I've made a mess haven't I? Can we replace it?" she asked, innocently.

"A replacement?!" shouted the red head. "Do you really think that'll be enough to appease my anger?!"

Lloyd stepped in front of Colette, pulling his second blade from its sheath. He felt Colette place a hand on his shoulder, as the woman placed a hand on the red head. The woman said, "Please, let's just let them replace it. There's no harm done."

Colette asked him to sheath his swords. Lloyd did so.

"Tch, alright, but hurry up! I dislike waiting." The red head said, cracking his knuckles, trying to look imposing. Lloyd thought he looked he was trying to be a school yard bully.

Lloyd had enough of this guy. "And why should I replace something that your-"

"Please, Lloyd? Can we just replace it?" Colette asked him with pleading eyes. The rest of the group was watching the encounter, thinking Lloyd could handle it.

"Fine."

Colette smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Hurry up!"

The group walked away from the incident, towards the center of town. They decided to talk to the Governor-General first. However, when they reached the center of town, they saw a small boy talking to a grown man. "Governor-General Dorr! My daddy was taken to the ranch and hasn't come back, even though I've been a good boy…"

The man smiled kindly down at him. "Just wait a little longer, soon everyone will be saved from the ranch."

"But…I'm lonely…"

The man continued to console the boy, before he took his daughter into the town center building. Colette looked at the building quizzically. "Who was that man?"

An old man answered her before Kratos could. "That was Governor-General Dorr. He's recruiting soldiers to fight the Desians. After losing his wife to illness, he raised his daughter all by himself. Even if we're carried off to the ranch, we won't stand down. We trust Dorr to come save us." The old man then walked off, muttering something about afternoon tea.

Lloyd let out a sigh. "Such blind devotion to one man…that's not good." He muttered. Kratos led the group into the central building, where Dorr welcomed them. "Greetings travelers! We welcome travelers, as per the teachings of

Martel. May the blessing of Martel be upon those who journey. By the way, may I

ask where you have come from? Are you on a pilgrimage for Martel?"

Genis answered the Governor-General. "We came from Iselia. We're on the journey of world regeneration."

Dorr looked at them suspiciously. "World regeneration?..."

"Colette here is the Chosen of Mana."

Dorr's attendant looked at him. "Governor-General…"

"Yes, I understand Neil. The Chosen was just here moments ago! How dare you defile that name! These despicable criminals must be arrested and turned over to the church at

once!" Dorr shouted as guards surrounded the group.

Lloyd didn't skip a beat. In two fluid motions, he pulled his swords out and cut off the heads of the spear pointed at him and Colette. "Colette, I suggest you offer up proof." Lloyd said as he stood in front of her, blocking the guards. He saw Kratos and Raine pulling out their weapons in case a fight broke out. Genis was looking around worriedly.

Colette simply nodded, pulling out her angel wings, eliciting gasps from the soldiers, Dorr, and the others that had not seen them before in the room. "Put down your weapons!" called out Dorr, as the soldiers backed off. "Forgive us, Chosen, but we had already encountered some one posing as the Chosen, asking for the book of Spiritua's journey. We had handed it over."

Raine snapped her head in his direction. "You mean to say, you gave the only record of Spiritua's journey to someone saying they were the Chosen without having them offer any proof?"

Dorr had the grace to look ashamed. "We had heard the Chosen was on her way here. So, we naturally thought that that was her."

Genis snorted. "Are you that stupid? You humans-" Genis shut upped after Raine slapped him on the head.

"Is there any place that might be able to help us then?" Raine asked.

Dorr looked at her, regarding her with an odd look. "The Church of Martel may be able to help."

"I see. Thank you."

Dorr apologized once more, and the group left.

Lloyd stopped the group before they even got close to the church. "The Church won't have anything regarding it, believe me. The book of Spiritua is the only thing in the world detailing her journey. Anyways, we'd best get that potion. I don't want to have that thought on my head any longer than I have to."

The group went around, entering shops to see if any had a Palma Potion. They were eventually recommended to a shop called Marble's, not all that far from the port.

When the group finally located the store and went in, Lloyd almost cursed out loud.

Desians.

**Faith**

Chew me out. I know I deserve it. I've had a MASSIVE case of writer's block for not only this, but all my stories. And the original one I'm trying to write. I'll try to get over it, I've been feeling it going away, but I'll try to get the next chapter out before the end of March. No promises though.

I'm sorry guys.


End file.
